Jericho Drumm
Whatever concerns voodoo concerns me... and you will find by the way that I do not die easily! Storia Infanzia *'1978': l'8 giugno nasce a Port-au-Prince, pochi minuti prima di suo fratello Daniel. *'1991': muoiono i genitori di Jericho e Daniel, uccisi da un ladro che aveva tentato di entrare in casa. Jericho, proprio quella mattina, aveva avuto un brutto incontro con un tizio suonato, che urlando in maniera molto artistica l'aveva "maledetto". Inizialmente lui non ci aveva creduto, ma visto quello che è poi successo ai genitori due domande se le fa. E la risposta che si dà è che non vuole avere niente a che fare con misticismo di nessun genere. *'1991-1997': Daniel e Jericho vengono cresciuti dalla zia Matilda. Mentre il primo si interessa sempre di più alle tradizioni locali, Jericho gradualmente se ne allontana, preferendo studiare cose più accademiche. New York *'1998': grazie ad una cospicua borsa di studio, Jericho ha i fondi necessari per trasferirsi a New York e frequentare l'Empire State University, dove si iscrive a Psicologia. Nel frattempo si iscrive anche ad un corso di boxe, e fa qualche gara, seppur a livello molto amatoriale. *'2003': si laurea in Psicologia, si iscrive all'albo, e comincia a cercare lavoro. Si associa ad una clinica pubblica a Brooklyn, rimanendo comunque a contatto con i tanti emigrati haitiani che fanno lì comunità. *'2003-2009': è un bravo psicologo e si fa il suo nome. Continua a sostenere economicamente, come può, sia la clinica sia la zia ad Haiti. Brother Voodoo *'2009': ritorna ad Haiti in fretta e furia, ricevuta la notizia che Daniel si è ammalato gravemente. Assiste impotente alla sua morte, a causa della maledizione di Damballha. Jericho, pur scettico, giura sul letto di morte di suo fratello di andare a cercare Papa Jambo. Prima però prende a pugni Damballha, anche se ne prende altrettante di rimando. *Conosce Papa Jambo, Hougan Supremo, che gli racconta un po' come stanno effettivamente le cose che Jericho ha sempre rifiutato. Per onorare la vita e vendicare la morte di Daniel, Jericho accetta di farsi istruire alla magia voodoo. E' un ottimo studente, e impara molto e in fretta. *Al termine dell'addestramento, visto che papa Jambo si ritene soddisfatto del suo nuovo discepolo, compie un ultimo rituale prima di abbandonare le sue spoglie mortali: evoca lo spirito di Daniel e lo lega indissolubilmente a quello di Jericho, in modo che abbia appoggio dal fratello e tutta l'esperienza accumulata da Daniel nella sua vita come Hougan. I due diventano Brothers Voodoo, e come ultimo gesto papa Jambo passa loro la carica di Hougan Supremo. *'2010': Jericho si vendica di Damballha, sconfiggendolo in duello magico. Anche se non era il vero Damballha, ma un impostore che usava il suo nome e un amuleto molto potente che incanalava il potere del vero Loa. *L'amuleto, che Jericho prende in custodia, è tanto potente da contaminare lo spirito di Daniel. Non sapendo ancora bene come muoversi, Jericho va a chiedere aiuto a Stephen Strange. E già che c'è a comunicargli che è diventato lui il nuovo Hougan Supremo. Riesce ad entrare nel Sanctorum dal camino. Ci tornerà di nuovo per portare un vassoio nuovo, visto che ha rovinato quello che Wong ha tentato di tirarglielo in testa quando ha visto uno sconosciuto emergere dai pop corn che si stavano cuocendo nel camino. New Orleans *'2011': Ritorna a vivere ad Haiti, occupandosi delle cose che ormai gli competono in quanto stregone voodoo. Permane ancora una patina di dubbio, ma quantomeno prende molto sul serio i suoi incarichi, e ci si applica al meglio delle sue potenzialità. *'2012': Ha la sfortuna di imbattersi in Black Talon, sedicente "loa vivente". In realtà è Desmond Drew, un imbarazzante riccastro coglione vestito da pollo gigante. E' supportato da sua madre, Mama Limbo, che è effettivamente una strega voodoo con veri poteri. Jericho neutralizza la madre, ma Black Talon gli sfugge. *Per evitare che il pollo faccia altri danni, Jericho lo insegue, finendo a New Orleans. La sua strada si incrocia anche con quella di Daimon Hellstrom: nell'imbarazzo generale per il pollo gigante, i due collaborano. Daimon lo prende a calci, Jericho a pugni. E diventano amici. *Jericho si trasferisce a New Orleans: la trova più confortevole di Port-au-Prince, e comunque c'è tanto lavoro voodoo da fare anche lì. Tiene comunque i contatti con casa. Diventa bravissimo con la cucina cajun. *'2013': Invasione di Dormammu e possessione del Sorcerer Supreme. Mistici a raccolta! Cose da farsi *Visto che comunque è pur sempre uno psicologo e che ha la sindrome del buon samaritano, Jericho ad una certa apre una clinica pubblica. Fa il consulente e intanto cerca invano di avere un appuntamento normale con la sua assistente. Il mondo non è molto d'accordo. *Team-up con Gambit, da qualche parte. Anche con l'orda di zombie, era divertente. *'Marie LeVeau', da qualche parte. Succederà qualche cosa, che sono la Voodoo Queen e l'Hougan Supreme nella stessa città. *Jericho continua sia la sua attività di psicologo sia quella di stregone voodoo, incapace per senso del dovere di lasciar perdere qualcosa che ha iniziato. La parte mistica gli risulterà comunque sempre un po' più ostica da digerire, e avrà sempre un po' di resistenza mentale, con conseguenti poteri non espressi al meglio (nelle situazioni di stress però fa faville, e alla fine è comunque considerato uno dei mistici più potenti). *'2016': aiuta Jack Russell a combattere contro Glitternight. Daniel alla riscossa *'2031': The Doctor is out. Stephen Strange abdica la carica di Sorcio. *Nel momento di vuoto prima della nomina del nuovo Sorcerer Supreme, lo spirito di Daniel 'diventa incredibilmente più forte di quanto non sia mai stato in precedenza; e già negli anni aveva dimostrato di essere sempre più autonomo e consapevole di se stesso. Nello specifico, pretende che Jericho si dia una mossa e che si concentri nella magia, visto che ha tutte le carte in regola per poter diventare il prossimo Sorcerer Supreme. Jericho non è molto d'accordo. Daniel non la prende molto bene. *'2033: ''L'Appeso rovescio:'' durante uno scontro in cui Jericho per necessità deve unire il proprio spirito a quello del fratello, Daniel riesce a prendere il sopravvento. I ruoli dei due fratelli si scambiano, e al comando passa Daniel, per la prima volta da quando è morto. Prima gli amici mistici se ne accorgono meglio è, perché Daniel è un po' ammattito, essendo stato defunto per più di vent'anni. *In tutto questo, comunque la si risolva, se e quando Jericho torna, col cavolo che accetta la carica di Sorcerer Supreme. Poteri e abilità Jericho è un essere umano normale, con la forma fisica di uno che ha sempe fatto molta attività fisica e si è trovato poi invischiato nelle arti mistiche. Poteri *'Voodoo': Jericho in quanto Hougan Supremo ha il compito di curare i Loa, tenerli bendisposti: in cambio può attingere ai loro poteri e alla loro magia. Tra i poteri che i Loa gli possono conferire ci sono: **Levitazione **Teletrasporto **Proiezione astrale **Illusioni **Incantesimi di varia natura *'Fisico potenziato': grazie al contatto con i Loa e all'unione con lo spirito di Daniel, Jericho ha ottenuto un fisico più forte e resistente della media. *'Controllo mentale': può controllare mentalmente piante, animali, e persone stupide. Nelle persone normali induce uno stato di blando ipnotismo, ma deve essere molto concentrato. *'Ignifugo': Jericho è immune alle fiamme. Abilità *'Necromanzia': in quanto stregone voodoo, Jericho ha potere sui defunti. **'Spiriti': può evocarli, interrogarli e manipolarli al suo volere. Più conosce uno spirito più è facile per lui averci a che fare (vedi con Daniel). **'Cadaveri': è in grado di "riportare in vita" i morti. Non si tratta di resurrezione, ma di mera rivivificazione delle funzioni motorie del corpo, attraverso l'inserimento della parte più basilare di un qualunque spirito. Questi zombie funzionano in automatico, e Jericho non ha il potere di controllare i loro movimenti (può farlo al massimo con uno solo corpo alla volta). Come li resuscita, è in grado anche di spezzare incantesimi necromantici altrui. *'Tamburi voodoo': Jericho si diverte con le entrate in scena a effetto: nello specifico il suo marchio di fabbrica è creare un'illusione di fumo e suono di tamburi, per disorientare l'avversario. *'Resistenza superumana': può andare avanti una settimana solo a caffè. Senza dormire. E picchiare lo stesso come un fabbro. Ha una forza di volontà notevole. *'Psicologia': laureato, abilitato, e con l'ipnotismo poi è in grado di fare faville nelle sedute. *'Altruismo': è sempre disponibile a dare una mano, quando serve. Anche quando non ha tempo. *'Escapista': riesce ad entrare nel Sanctorum senza problemi. *'Boxe': è bravo a fare a pugni. Ci sistema anche le cose mistiche. *'Poliglotta': sa parlare inglese, francese e creolo. Debolezze *'Altruismo': eccessivo. Oltre i suoi limiti fisici, spesso. *'Donne': sfiga abissale a trovarsi una compagna. *'Daniel': fratello morto che ti parla in testa. Attrezzatura *Completo da Brother Voodoo, che era di suo fratello. Per un po' l'ha mantenuto, in sua memoria. Poi ha optato per quello nero, un pochino più sobrio. *Completo bianco -tamarrissimo- quando è in clinica. brothervoodoo.gif jericho.png Armi Jericho abitualmente non utilizza armi. *Ma nel caso servisse, è capace di prendere un palo dello STOP e usarlo per picchiarci le cose o le persone. Equipaggiamento *'Bastone di Legba': rappresenta l'eredità del primo Hougan Supremo, e serve per incanalare il potere dei Loa. Daniel Grazie al rituale che Papa Jambo ha fatto fare a Jericho, gli spiriti dei due fratelli vivo e morto sono legati indissolubilmente. Il rituale è stato abbastanza traumatico da far diventare bianca la striscia centrale dei capelli di Jericho. Anche il segno che ha sulla fronte è un marchio a fuoco che rappresenta questa unione. Daniel rappresenta di fatto una parte della mente di Jericho, per quanto coscientemente separata. Con il passare degli anni la sua presenza diventa sempre più consistente. Attraverso questo legame Jericho può: *'Accedere alle conoscenze di Daniel': che ha avuto una decina di anni di esperienza magica in più, rispetto a lui. Nei primi anni da Brother Voodoo gli è stato molto utile. *'Potenziarsi fisicamente': Jericho può far convergere lo spirito di Daniel non solo nella sua mente ma anche nel suo corpo. Quando si trova in questo stato le sue potenzialità fisiche sono incrementate. *'Controllo altrui': Jericho può indirizzare lo spirito di Daniel nel corpo di un terzo, sostituendo la mente originale e permettendogli di prendere temporaneamente il controllo di quell'ospite. *'Viaggio astrale': Daniel può sostenere il corpo di Jericho qualora lui vada in viaggi astrali troppo lunghi. Altro Animale Spirito E' un coccodrillo, che nuota felice nel bayou Reference Jimmy Jean-Louise 1.jpg ce46eafb8e4aa000486ae51566dd936552263ee7079d0.jpg Altri Universi *In Earth-10812 è Jericho Drumm, stimatissimo psicologo di New York. Non si è mai immischiato nel team Magic *In Earth-12108 è Jannick Drumm, mambo morta prematuramente e attaccata allo spirito del fratello Daniel. *In Earth-88108 è Brother Voodoo, insieme a sua sorella Danielle, Sister Voodoo. Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è uno''' 0.' *Team '''Magic '''a pugni. E partiva da Team Science. Aiutatelo. *Se fosse un animale, sarebbe un '''coccodrillo.' *La sua casata di Hogwarts sarebbe Grifondoro. *A Westeros sarebbe un Maestro. *Secondo la classificazione asgardiana, è una Polpetta. *Secondo la classificazione suprema è un Imbecille. *Nel primo mazzo di Tarocchi, sarebbe l'Appeso. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 3 Forza 4 Velocità 3 Resistenza 3 Proiez. energ. 6 Abilità combattive 3 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Mistici